Ghoster (4e Monster)
|name=Poisoned Dagger |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords=Poison |effect= Attack: Melee 1 (one creature); +19 vs. AC Hit: 6d4 + 10 damage. Target is afflicted with deathkiss venom (save ends). }} |name=Poisoned Superior Crossbow |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords=Poison |effect= Attack: Ranged 20/40 (one creature); +19 vs. AC Hit: 4d10 + 10 damage. Target is afflicted with deathkiss venom (save ends). }} / |name=Called Shot: Head |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords= |effect=''Requirement:'' The take aim power must be active against the target, or Ghoster must be making a melee basic attack with this power. Effect: Ghoster makes a basic attack against the target against Reflex, with a -5 penalty to the attack roll if making a ranged basic attack, or a -3 penalty if making a melee basic attack. If the attack hits, it scores a critical hit, and the target is unconscious (save ends). }} / |name=Called Shot: Arm |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords= |effect=''Requirement:'' The take aim power must be active against the target, or Ghoster must be making a melee basic attack with this power. Effect: Ghoster makes a basic attack against the target against Reflex, with a -4 penalty to the attack roll if making a ranged basic attack, or a -2 penalty if making a melee basic attack. If the attack hits, the target drops all items in the arm of Ghoster's choice, and any attack or damage rolls or skill or ability checks made with that arm take a -2 penalty, (save ends). Penalties inflicted with this attack stack. }} / |name=Called Shot: Leg |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords= |effect=''Requirement:'' The take aim power must be active against the target, or Ghoster must be making a melee basic attack with this power. Effect: Ghoster makes a basic attack against the target against Reflex, with a -3 penalty to the attack roll if making a ranged basic attack, or a -1 penalty if making a melee basic attack. If the attack hits, the target falls prone, any attack or damage rolls or skill or ability checks made with that leg take a -2 penalty, and the target is slowed (save ends all). Penalties inflicted with this attack stack. }} / |name=Trick Shot |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords= |effect=''Requirement:'' The take aim power must be active against the target, or Ghoster must be making a melee basic attack with this power. Effect: Ghoster makes a basic attack against the target against Reflex, with a -3 penalty to the attack roll if making a ranged basic attack, or a -1 penalty if making a melee basic attack. If the attack hits, Ghoster slides the target 3 squares, and the target falls prone. }} / |name=Tumbling Attack |action=Move |recharge=recharge |keywords= |effect=Ghoster shifts his speed, then makes a basic attack. }} |name=Flash Bomb |action=Standard; 6 times per encounter. |recharge= |keywords=Radiant, Thunder |effect=''Attack:'' Area burst 2 within 10 (creatures in burst other than Ghoster); +19 vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d4 + 10 radiant and thunder damage. Target is blinded and deafened (save ends both). Miss: Half damage. All creatures have concealment against the target until the end of Ghoster's next turn. }} |name=Smoke Bomb |action=Standard; 6 times per encounter. |recharge= |keywords=Poison, Zone |effect=''Effect:'' Area burst 2 within 10; The burst creates a zone of thick noxious smoke. The zone is heavily obscured, and blocks line of sight. Any creature that ends its turn in the zone takes 10 poison damage and is slowed and dazed until the end of its next turn. At the end of each turn, increase the size of the burst by 1. When the size of the burst is greater than 3, the zone is lightly obscured, and any creature that ends its turn in the zone takes 5 poison damage and is slowed until the end of its next turn. When the size of the burst is greater than 5, the zone dissipates. Ghoster is immune to these effects. }} |name=Landmine |action=Standard; 6 times per encounter. |recharge= |keywords=Fire, Thunder, Zone |effect=''Effect:'' Ghoster creates a zone in an area burst 1 within 1 square that lasts until the end of the encounter. The zone is invisible to all creatures and non-magical. An Insight or Perception check (DC 34) allows a creature to spot the zone. A Thievery check (DC 20) allows a creature to determine that the zone can be prematurely triggered. A Thievery check (DC 34) made in or adjacent to the zone allows a creature to disable the zone. Any creature other than Ghoster that enters the zone, or an area, close blast or burst attack with the fire or thunder keyword that overlaps with the zone triggers the following attack as no action, using the zone's origin square as the attack's origin square: Attack: Close burst 2 (creatures in burst); +19 vs. Reflex Hit: 5d12 + 10 thunder and fire damage and the target is knocked prone. If the attack roll exceeds the target's defense by 5 or more, the target is dazed and deafened (save ends). Miss: Half damage. }} |name=Deft Counterstab |action=Immediate Reaction; At-Will |recharge= |keywords= |effect=''Trigger:'' Ghoster is missed by an enemy's melee attack. Effect: Ghoster shifts 1 square and makes a melee basic attack against the target with combat advantage. }} ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Creature Category:Level Category: Category: Category: